


Always Here

by guugurt



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guugurt/pseuds/guugurt
Summary: Best friends are always there. They never leave your side.





	Always Here

_ I was always by your side. I saw you at your best and I also saw you at your worst. I was there when you were the most vulnerable. I was there when you were most confident. I will never forget your smile, I will never forget your tears, and I will never forget the promise I made you. I miss you more than anything. I wish I could’ve kept you safe, but I failed you. I couldn't protect you. I couldn’t protect the one I love the most. _

 

__ “Coran, this is Alfor. He’s the prince I told you about. From now and on, you’ll be his advisor.” The little red headed boy stared at the white haired boy in front of him. His eyes were casted down, he seemed shy. From what the person was telling Coran, this little shy boy was the prince of Altea? 

“Well, I;m Coran and from this day forward you can rely on me.” Coran spoke proudly holding out his arm. Slowly the boy moved and gently took the other's arm. 

“It’s nice meeting you, I’m Alfor.” Finally the boy looked up and Coran was able to get a good look. He was actually very pretty. His hair wasn’t short like Coran assumed. It was pulled back into a ponytail that rested on his shoulder. 

“Alright boys, I’ll get going, and Coran take care of Alfor.” The two boys stood there watching the retreating altean.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Coran spoke up tilting his head at the other.

“Can we go to the field?” His voice was quiet, but for some reason could hear it crystal clear.

“Are you allowed to leave the castle?” Coran asked, he was starting to panic. He was in charge of the prince but he wasn’t sure on the rules. Could the prince leave the castle without permission? Did they have to ask permission from the king or queen?

“The king and queen don’t seem to care too much about what I do. As long as I’m out of their way.” Alfors shoulders dropped, he was looking back down at the ground. The cold white tile reflected the pained face. 

“Oh what’s the worst to happen? Let’s go to the field.” Coran gave up, he knew he might get in trouble, but getting this boy to smile was his main goal. Taking Alfor by the hand he gently led the other down the halls of the castle. The minute grueled by as they carefully made their way outside. As soon as they stepped outside Alfor let go of Coran and rushed down the side of the hill and into the flowers. The flowers were gorgeous. But to Coran the young white haired boy standing in the middle made the scene even more memorizing. 

 

_________________________

 

They were best friends. There was no difference between them. Alfor wasn’t a prince and Coran wasn’t the advisor. Alfor became Corans world. Alfor wasn’t aware of the feelings Coran suppressed. They were only children when they first met, now they were young teenagers. Coran was 16 and Alfor was 15. They wer e only 7  quintents. Coran was barely older and he enjoyed teasing the other. With 2 quintents until Alfor turned 14 Coran was planning to confess. He wanted to tell Alfor his feelings. He wanted the weight off his chest. He falling in love with his best friend. In love with the Prince of Altea. 

There was nothing Coran could do with one quintent left that Alfor was informed of his parents death. His father was killed by mercenaries and his mother was left heartbroken and took her own life. Alfor became king. Alfor was terrified and clung to his best friends hang. Coran knew this was the quintent he dreaded. He needed to be seen as an advisor not a best friend. 

Tearing his hand away from Alfors Coran bowed deeply. “Your majesty, it’s time for you to return to you chambers. A lot has happen today and I would advise resting while we figure everything out.” Coran was being torn to shreds. He could never tell the King his love for him. Alfor needed to marry, to have an heir and to rule Altea. 

Alfor stood there, tears brimming his eyes. He lost both his parents and now he has lost his best friend. Stepping backwards the young King rushed down the corridor. Coran watched the white hair disappear into the darkness. Coran felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the elder Altean. She stared at Coran examining him. 

“Coran, please go see the king, leave this to us.” She smiled softly and gently pushed the redhead in the same direction the King vanished down. Coran didn’t know why he was running as if his life was in danger. He kept running. Running to the room he spent more time in than his own. He stopped abruptly in front of a set of doors. They were dull and metallic. He reached out to knock but stopped when he heard the cries from the other side. His heart shattered.

He stood there. He didn’t know what to do, but deep down he knew he had to go in. Swallowing hard, Coran let himself in. Alfor was  collapsed on the floor sobbing. His hands tangled in his hair. Desperate gasps of air slipped between the sobs. 

“Your Majesty…” Coran hesitated. He knew he shouldn’t call him Alfor anymore. Stepping forward the door closed and Coran was left slowly moving towards the sobbing king. 

“Please, Coran… Call me by my name when were alone.” He sounded so weak. 

“Yes, Alfor.” Coran kneeled down and placed a hand on the others back. He was trembling. Coran gave up and sank to the floor wrapping his arms around the other. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Alfor.” Coran felt the tears spills. He was crying as he clung to his best friend. They both were hurting.

“Coran I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared.” Alfor kept repeating his words as he clung to Coran. 

“Alfor, please look at me.” Coran begged cupping the other's face. Slowly Alfors eyes moved and stared back at Coran. “I know this isn’t the time or place, but you need to know this. Ever since we were little I-” Coran was stopped. A pair of lips were against his. Alfor pulled Coran closer kissing him desperately. Alfor needed to know if Coran truly loved him. To his surprise Coran kissed back. Their lips moved desperately over each others. The tears continued to fall, the sobs were muffled, and clothing was being tugged. 

“I need you Coran. More than anything. I need you breath, to feel at ease.” Alfor continued to cling to coran. There was no going back. They loved each other. They continued to hold onto each other. Clothing was scattered around the room. Coran offered himself to the king. He begged for Alfor the take him. Through the night the cries from sadness turned into cries of pleasure. Coran loved Alfor. Alfor loved Coran. That's all they needed in their life.

 

____________________________

 

“You’re married now, Congrats your majesty.” Coran looked at the couple in front of him. He was hurting. The beautiful bride and the handsome groom. The king found a queen. And the love between the best friends ended. There was nothing more. Coran couldn’t bring himself to see Alfor anymore. 

He stayed by his side and watched even thing from the sidelines, trying to forget the never ending love he has. Trying to forget all the moments he fell deeper in love. Coran was hurt but deep down he knew it would never work. He wasn’t suit to be married and love between males were forbidden. 

It wasn’t long before the heir was born and Coran vowed the love he felt for the king he would put towards this little girl, pretend that he was more of family to her than anything else. He loved the little girl more than anything but he could never forget his love for Alfor.

 

__________________________

 

Zarkon was attacking. Altea was being destroyed and Princess Allura was safetly in a cryopod. Coran clung to Alfor. Alfor clung back. Their love was still there. Alfor never forgotten about Coran.

“Keep her safe, that’s all I ask you.” Alfor pleaded as he held on to Coran tighter.

“Yes, your majesty.” Tears brimmed Corans eyes. Hands gently took Corans face and soon a soft pair of lips were against his. Coran was melting into Alfors kiss. It has been too long. Too long since they were able to love each other. Even in the kiss Coran knew Alfor was guiding him into a cryopod. Pulling back from the kiss tears dripped down Alfors face. The cryopod slammed closed and Coran hit the glass. He couldn’t let Alfor leave, he just got him back. Alfor was speaking, Coran couldn’t hear but he knew what he was saying.

_ “I will never forget, I will never forget our time together. And never forget me. I’ll be with you, so remember. I love you.” _

Tears fell uncontrolable as darkness soon filled the pod. Coran knew that he will never see him again. He will never see his one and only love. He will never be able to say I love you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I was doing or where this was going, but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
